Feelings are Weak
by Loopy BubbleLips
Summary: Meili+Meiling/Tomoyo fic... please remember to review ^_^


Feelings are Weak  
  
This is a songfic to Avril Lavinge's "Losing Grip." Anyway, I don't own this awesome artist's song, nor Card Captor Sakura. They're owned by Avril Lavinge and Clamp. I made this fic a sequel to "Just Like Old Times", so please review ^_^ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Cooking class at Tomoeda Highschool was the easiest course for Meiling Li. It was something she could be Kinomoto at. Looking out the window, Meiling saw cherryblossoms fall lightly on the ground. Cherry blossom.it meant only one thing. Kinomoto.Sakura Kinomoto. The girl who stole her love's heart, but maybe that was a good thing. A sudden glance and she looked at what started making her face boil with rage. Cherry blossom and the wolf were outside sitting on a bench and snuggling against eachother.  
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you Why'd you turn away Here's what I have to say :  
  
The way Syaoran held her and gave her such affections, made Meiling about to hurl. He constantly flirted with Kinomoto making Daidouji-san sad. The scowling only made the situation worse remembering vivid memories of his behaviour. Coming home to her and Wei pretending to be friendly, letting her hug him but at school. he avoided her.  
  
I was left to cry there  
  
Waiting outside there Grinning with a lost stare That's when I decided. why should I care? Cause you wernt there when I was scared I was so alone You need to listen I'm starting to trip; I'm loosing my grip And I'm in this thing alone  
  
The bell rang and it was time to go for lunch, but she still stared at them.  
  
Am I just some chick you placed beside you  
  
To take somebody's place When you turn around can you recognize my face? You used to love, you used to hug me But that wasn't the case Everything wasn't okay  
  
Meiling didn't realize she had a knife in her left hand until it sliced a bit of her skin, sending droplets of blood onto the table. Daidouji ran over and made her snap out of her gaze. "Meiling-san, your finger is bleeding!" She looked at it and noticed the drops of blood. "Who cares.." Tomoyo looked at her friend, and sent her to the washroom while she looked after the mess.  
  
I was left to cry there  
  
Waiting outside there Grinning with the wash stare That's when I decided... why should I care? Cause you wernt there there when I was scared I was so alone You need to listen I'm starting to trip I'm losing my grip And I'm in this thing alone  
  
Meiling was looking in the mirror, her reflection looking back at her. Her hair had grown a little longer though she still had the buns, but she matured from the saucy, hot-tempered girl she once was. But realization struck her as soon as Syaoran said he loved Sakura.but yet she still held on her love for him. Now it was washing away..  
  
I'm crying outloud (repeat)  
  
Open your eyes Open up wide  
  
She washed the blood off and headed back to the classroom where Tomoyo was. Dadouji-san looked up and smiled when Meiling blushed slightly. "Arigatou..Tomoyo." Her smiled faced as she saw Sakura and Syaoran enter the room.  
  
Why should I care?  
  
Cause you wernt there when I was scared I was so alone (x3)  
  
If you don't care then I don't care  
  
Cause were aren't going anywhere  
  
The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever, partly cause either one was in her classes and the fact that they'd always flirt when the teacher was talking. It drove her nuts seeing the two of them there.but it was a miracle when something came it the mail for her when she and Li got home. Wei handed Meiling the parcel and she went into her room and opened it. "Dear Meiling I'm sorry I haven't wrote you for so long, but its been quite hard here in New York. The mail doesn't get sent for two weeks, the traffic is horrific and its always raining. Well, enough about the bad stuff and here comes the good. You'll see in a the envelope a little gift I got for you since everyone missed your birthday. These are two tickets to New York so take a friend a long, because I'd love to see you and you can stay at my place for the whole time. I miss you so much." Love, Akari Inoue. New York. here I come! Meiling picked up her fuzzy portable phone and called the Daidouji residence. "This is Meiling Li. is Tomoyo there?" "Just one moment." It took a few moments until Tomoyo finally picked up. "Gomen-nesai Meiling-san. I was doing my singing." "No prob. You know my aunt I told you about.. the one who lives in New York?" "What about her?" "She's given me two tickets to New York and I was hoping you could go. I could use some company that 'doesn't' involve Sakura or Li." With a confirmed yes from Tomoyo, Meiling smiled and put down the phone. "Away from this place.away from everyone." Syaoran entered the room and looked down at her. "Who were you phoning Mei-chan?" he said with that cheerful voice of his. She was disgusted but smiled. The smile full of spite, but a smile none the less. "Nothing Li-kun." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The airport was fully of people as Meiling waited for Tomoyo to arrive meanwhile saying a good-bye to Li, Sakura, Wei and her friends. Chiharu gave a big hug to her and handed her a little stuffed bear that she made. "Chiharu-chan.you didn't have to. I'll come back and see all of you, I promise as member of the Li clan!" Naoko gave her a small hug and a fantasy book for the long trip. "Its really good. so read when your on the plane." "I will.." Sakura was about to cry but Li put his hands around her shoulders and comforted her when it was their good-bye. "Bye Meiling. I'm really going to miss you." Tomoyo arrived and hugged everyone while Meiling said good-bye to Wei. The two girls turned to Sakura and Syaoran and said one last good-bye. "Have a good relationship Syaoran.or else you'll regret it!" Meiling smiled and hugged him tightly while he let her almost choke him to death. Sakura and Tomoyo hugged each other,but Tomoyo finally said what she wanted to say to the cherryblossom for years. "I love you Sakura. so please be happy for me." Sakura confused and not knowing what to say.smiled her famous smile that Tomoyo Daidouji loved. "I love you too Tomoyo-chan! Have a good time."  
  
The two left and headed down the elevator, their destination. NEW YORK!!!! Meiling.. in a void of happiness, threw her hands up in the air and screamed that the top of her lungs. "Aunt Inoue, here we come! New York, be very afraid!" (she had sugar the morning of their flight. go figure ^_^; ) Tomoyo leaned her head into Meiling's shoulder and gave a small smile at her friend causing Meiling to bluch slightly. "Hmph! Feelings are weak." but she smiled at the comment, as the two of them got on the plane and headed for the U.S. But the last comment she made didn't go as planned. Tomoyo admitted her feelings for Meiling and the two lived a happy life in New York, coming back to visit their friends in Tomoeda. 


End file.
